Many appliances and machines require the attachment of permanent type nameplates, control panel bezels, dials, nametags and the like. For example, household appliances such as washers, dryers, dishwashers, compactors, ovens, mixers etc. require the attachment of permanent nameplates and control panel bezels. Likewise, industrial machines, vehicles, office machines and the like require permanent nameplates, control panel bezels, dials, nametags and the like. Usually, the manufacturers or fabricators of such appliances and machines do not make their own nameplates and the like for attachment to their products. Instead, the manufacturers and the producers of appliances and machines usually procure their nameplates and the like from firms that specialize in the production of such articles.
Since nameplates, bezels, dials, nametags and the like are required to be permanent, it has been customary to manufacture the same from thin sheet metal, preferably aluminum, the front surface of which has been coated such as by an electrostatic coating, engraved with suitable lettering numbers, designs or other indicia and then overcoated with a solvent-base finish or protective surface coating. Most of the solvent from the finish coating is removed in relatively short drying periods but considerable time is required to completely remove the residual amounts or final traces of solvent so that the surfaces of the nameplates or similar articles are completely dry and safe to handle.
In order to expedite shipment of nameplates and the like the coated surfaces of which are not completely dry, it has been the practice to overwrap each such nameplate or article with a cut-to-size piece of polypropylene foam in sheet form and then package the overwrapped nameplates or the like in multiple quantities for shipment. Normally, by the time the shipments have been received by an appliance or machine manufacturer and unpacked for attachment to an appliance or machine, the residual solvent will have escaped from the incompletely dry surfaces through the overwrapping of polypropylene foam. Heretofore, it has been the practice of the customer on removal of the overwrappings of polypropylene foam to discard the same for disposal with other trash. However, environmental questions have been raised concerning the disposal of large quantities of polypropylene foam material and in some instances refusal to accept the same for disposal has been encountered. Accordingly, there is a demand for a different way and material to replace polypropylene foam for protecting the incompletely dry finished surfaces of nameplates and the like during shipment which will not be objectionable from the environmental standpoint.
The object of the present invention, generally stated is the provision of a replacement or substitute material to replace the previously used polypropylene foam overwrapping for protecting the incompletely dry surfaces of nameplates and the like during shipment, and which will allow complete drying to occur and which will not be environmentally objectionable when it becomes necessary to dispose of the replacement or substitute material after it has been re-used a number of times.
The object of the invention has been satisfactorily achieved by the provision of laminates comprising an inexpensive backing ply of chipboard or similar material having an adequate capability of absorbing residual solvents and to which is bonded or laminated a ply of spunbonded polypropylene.